Una tarde de juegos
by Rose Black Dragon
Summary: Es una idea tonta que me ha estado molestando y no me deja concentrarme en otras ideas. Espero que les guste. JE.


Esta idea me ha vuelto loca desde que nació en mi mente. Al principio pensé en incluirla al final de la que titulé **Una tras otra**, pero me pareció demasiado estúpida, así que renuncié a hacerlo. Últimamente ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza molestándome y no me permite concentrarme en la que estoy construyendo ahora. Así que he decidido darle gusto y presentarla ante ustedes. Como mencione antes: me pareció demasiado tonta y simple, pero los indicados para juzgarla son los lectores. Si logra cuando menos que sonrían una vez habrá cumplido con su misión: entretenerlos un ratito. También habrá valido la pena todo el tiempo que me ha enloquecido.

Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen son de Nickelodeon, todas las consolas de juegos de video, los juegos y personajes mencionados son propiedad de las compañías correspondientes.

Perdón por el capricho pero aquí usaré el nombre cortito de Miguel Ángel en inglés: Mikey.

**Una tarde de juegos**

Rose y Miguel Ángel están discutiendo, lejos de la guarida:

**Mikey**: ¿Este es tu mejor esfuerzo? (está refiriéndose a mi primera historia). ¡No tienes imaginación!. Eres patética.

**Rose**: ¡Oye, es más difícil de lo que parece!.

**Mikey**: Mencionaste que lo ibas a escribir en inglés, ¿o no?. ¡Eres una haragana!.

**Rose**: *Cruzando los brazos* No estoy muy segura de poder plasmar las ideas correctamente en inglés, además, siento que en español apenas está dentro del límite de lo aceptable.

**Mikey**: Bueno…

**Rose**: Ahora que lo recuerdo… yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, fuiste el principal dentro de la historia. ¿Dónde está lo que te pedí?.

**Mikey**: *Titubea* Es que… no pude entrar a su habitación, y no estaba muy seguro, no sabía que escoger.

**Rose**: ¿Y soy yo la que no tiene imaginación?. Vamos a ver, pudiste traerme una de sus bandanas, una sábana de su cama, ¡un libro!... cualquier cosa de mi adorado Leonardo.

**Mikey**: *Cruzándose de brazos también*. Estoy arriesgando mucho en esto. Si mi hermano me atrapa voy a tener que aguantar como dos horas de aburrido sermón. Ese sacrificio a mi entender, equivale a un papel protagónico en una película de Hollywood.

**Rose**:*Empieza a enojarse*. ¿Y yo qué?, también me estoy arriesgando. ¿Quién crees que va a salir a dar la cara cuando los lectores tengas la necesidad de lanzar los jitomatazos?.

**Mikey**: Eso es tu problema.

**Rose**: *Empieza a gruñir*.

**Mikey**: ^^' Esta bien mujer, no te sulfures. Mira, cuando esté seguro que Leo y los demás están fuera de la guarida te dejaré entrar, de esa forma tú puedes robarte lo que quieras.

**Rose**: ¡Yo no me voy a robar nada! Sólo… sólo…lo voy… a pedir prestado.

**Mikey**: Si, claaaaaaaaaro. ¬ ¬ .

**Rose**: Entonces ya quedamos.

**Mikey**: *Abriendo más los ojos*. ¿Estás de acuerdo?.

**Rose**: ¡Claro!. ^o^. *Empieza a andar despidiéndose del travieso*

**Mikey**: "¡Demonios!" – comenzó a pensar Mikey – "Y yo que creí que se iba a acobardar y renunciaría a su idea. Yo y mi bocota".

**Una semana después.**

**Rose**: ¿Ya salieron todos? *pregunta en lo que la enorme puerta se abre*.

**Mikey**: *Extendiendo un brazo para invitarla a pasar*. Si, no te preocupes. El maestro fue a visitar a un viejo amigo y todos los demás fueron con él.

**Rose**: ¿Cómo le hiciste para quedarte?.

**Mikey**: Le dije al maestro que había comido demasiado y que me dolía el estómago.

**Rose**: *Respirando más profundamente* A propósito de comida, que aroma tan curioso. ¿A qué huele?.

**Mikey**: *Encogiéndose de hombros* . A Leonardo se le ocurrió prepararnos el desayuno.

**Rose**: *Abriendo más los ojos y dando saltitos*. ¿De verdad?, ¿puedo probar?.

**Mikey**: Mmmm… no sé si sea seguro.

**Rose**: Por favor Miguel Ángel, si lo preparó Leonardo con sus propias manos, jamás me perdonaré el no haberlo probado.

**Mikey**: *Mirando hacia el techo*. Está bien, pero que conste que te lo advertí. Mi hermano no sabe cocinar muy bien.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y me acerco a la estufa, en la sartén que esta encima de ella hay un poco de huevo revuelto.

**Rose**: *Haciendo un gesto de extrañeza* No sé por qué son tan exagerados, tiene muy buen aspecto.

**Mikey**: Créeme, sólo es el aspecto lo que es bueno.

**Rose**: Entonces, con tu permiso.

**Mikey**: Adelante *me da un plato y un tenedor*, pero no me hago responsable si te envenenas.

**Rose**: Si, hombre, si. *me sirvo un poco y me llevo un trozo a la boca* :D , :) , : [ , : P. Guácala, esto esta incomible.

**Mikey**: ¡Te lo dije, pero eres terca!. Dame el plato voy a tirar el huevo.

**Rose**: No lo tires mejor júntalo, lo mandas bañar en bronce y le pones una placa con una inscripción que diga: "Prueba irrefutable. Leonardo NO ES PERFECTO", y se lo regalas a Rafael para que deje de molestarlo con eso.

**Mikey**: Mejor vámonos de aquí. *Rose asiente y lo sigue*

Salimos de la cocina y pasamos cerca del sillón y los televisores.

**Rose**: ¡Vaya! Siempre me ha gustado contemplar este rincón de tu guarida.

**Mikey**: *Sonriéndose orgulloso* ¡Claro!, es el mejor lugar para mí, Leonardo siempre está en el dojo, Donatelo en su laboratorio y Rafael junto a su saco.

**Rose**: *Sonriéndole de vuelta*, ¿puedo verlo de cerca?.

**Mikey**: ¡Por supuesto, me encanta presumirlo!. *Da un salto al escalón alto y me da la mano para subir*

Sin esfuerzo Mikey me ayuda a subir al nivel alto, me acerco y el primer objeto sobre el que se posa mi vista es un Nintendo Game Cube sobre la mesita enfrente de la pantalla más grande.

**Rose**: ¡Tienes un cubo, GENIAL!. ¿Qué juegos tienes?.

**Mikey**: ¿Te gusta jugar? *me pregunta extrañado pero alegre*.

**Rose**: ¡Mi vida es jugar pequeño Miguel Ángel!

**Mikey**: *Sacando gozoso todos sus juegos* Tengo un Mario Kart, un Smash Brothers Meele y un Resident Evil 4.

En cuanto Miguel Ángel saca los juegos Rose puede ver que dentro del mueble hay otras consolas diferentes.

**Rose**: *Acercándose a Mikey para poder ver mejor *. ¿Tienes otras consolas?, ¡Déjame ver!

**Mikey**: Permíteme presentarte a todos mis bebés. *Me dice lleno de orgullo y entusiasmo*

Me muestra un Play Station, un Play Station 2, un Play Station 3, un Xbox, un Xbox360, un Nintendo DS y un PSP y una repisa rebosante de juegos. Una docena fácilmente para cada uno de los sistemas. Todos en perfectas condiciones.

**Rose**: *Con los ojos tan grandes como platos* ¡FANTÁSTICO!, se ve que los cuidas mucho Mikey, eso es bueno porque son muy costosos, yo también tengo las mismas consolas que tú. ¿Cuáles son tus juegos preferidos?

**Mikey**: Como soy un gran fan de las películas de horror tengo todos los que tienen que ver con zombies y monstruos.

**Rose**: ¡Yo también!. Tengo todas las versiones de los Resident Evil, Parasite Eve, Devil May Cry, Metal Gear Solid, Onimusha, Bayonetta, God of War, Dead Rising y TODOS los Final Fantasy.

**Mikey**: *Tomando mis manos entre las suyas*. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?.

**Rose**: Sería un honor para mí pequeño Mikey. Creo que el cielo me castigaría si no lo aceptara, muy pocas veces encuentra uno a alguien que funcione en la misma "frecuencia". Además te me adelantaste, yo también te lo iba a pedir.

**Mikey**: ¡SUPER!. Tenemos que inaugurar nuestra nueva amistad con bombo y platillo.

**Rose**: Tengo algo que nos ayudará a empezar. *Rose comienza a buscar dentro de su mochila*.

**Mikey**: ¿Qué trajiste?. *Se acerca para poder ver*

**Rose**: *Mirando a Mikey con ojos culpables*. El propósito original de esto era chantajearte para que guardaras silencio por toda esta situación. Pero me alegro que su misión haya cambiado. *Saca un recipiente lleno con helado y otro con galletas*.

**Mikey**: *Mirando a Rose, feliz de verse tan bien comprendido*. Parece que pensamos lo mismo, pero creo que necesitamos algo más para comenzar a jugar. Porque… ¿vamos a jugar verdad?.

**Rose**: Si me aseguras que tendremos todo el día para nosotros dos solos: ¡claro que sí!.

**Mikey**: Mis hermanos y mi maestro están viajando en uno de los vehículos que Donatelo acaba de diseñar. Van directamente a otro estado, el viaje de ida, la visita y el viaje de vuelta pueden tardar casi dos días. Estaremos bien y sin interrupciones.

**Rose**: Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

**Mikey**: Tenemos que pedir comida Rose, porque esto que has traído no nos va a alcanzar.

**Rose**: Tienes razón Mikey, mi apetito es tan insolente como el tuyo.

**Mikey**: ¡Oye!

**Rose**: No finjas, tú sabes que es verdad. ¿Qué pedimos?.

**Mikey**: Conozco los mejores lugares con servicio a domicilio de la ciudad, solo nómbralo y lo tendremos en menos de una hora. A mí se me antoja pizza y comida china.

**Rose**: Estoy de acuerdo, pero también se me antoja algo que tenga picante…

**Mikey**: Puedo pedir que la pizza traiga salsa especial de la que es muy picante si tú quieres y la comida china igual.

**Rose**: Mikey amigo mío, cuando quieres eres un genio. Ten, te doy la mitad del costo de la comida. *Rose saca un par de billetes*.

**Mikey**: Que bien, porque últimamente he estado en bancarrota y con esto es suficiente para pagar la cuenta.

**Rose**: Bien, en lo que tú ordenas la comida voy a pasar a tu cocina para preparar una malteada con el helado.

**Mikey**: *Despegándose el teléfono de la cabeza y gritando* ¡A mí también prepárame un poco por favor!.

**Rose**: Okidoki.

Al terminar las llamadas para pedir la comida, Mikey va directamente a la cocina. Rose está buscando algo en la alacena.

**Mikey**: ¿Qué buscas?.

**Rose**: Azúcar, la leche ya la saqué del refrigerador. Si tienes jarabe de chocolate también, sería genial.

**Mikey**: Aquí están los dos *dice abriendo otra alacena y sacando dos recipientes*

**Rose**: Gracias, ¿quieres que le ponga de los dos a la tuya?.

**Mikey**: Sí, pero primero quiero ver cómo vas a preparar tu malteada, que tal si las cantidades que le pongas son muy poco para mí.

**Rose**: Esta bien. *Rose vacía cuatro cucharadas grandes de helado de nuez, una de azúcar, un chorrito de jarabe de chocolate y una taza de leche en el vaso de la licuadora*.

Al poner a funcionar el electrodoméstico la mezcla se vuelve de un color café clarito y de apariencia cremosa. Rose vacía el contenido en un vaso grande y se lo muestra al travieso.

**Mikey**: Bien, pero creo que yo la voy a preparar diferente. *Mikey vacía el resto del helado, le agrega cinco cucharadas de azúcar, una taza de leche y pone en funcionamiento el aparato en lo que las aspas funcionan la pequeña tortuguita empieza a vaciar el jarabe y la mezcla se va tornando de un café claro a uno muy obscuro*. Rose se le queda viendo 0.0.

**Rose**: ¿Acostumbras ponerle helado a tu jarabe? *pregunta medio en serio medio en broma*.

**Mikey**: Así es como me gusta: bien dulce, ¿quieres?.

**Rose**: ^.^' No gracias, si tan sólo con verlo creo que ya me volví diabética.

**Mikey**: ¡Que exagerada eres!.

**Rose**: Es que, no "manches tu vida" Miguel Ángel. Yo también "rindo culto" a la comida chatarra de vez en cuando, pero esa mezcla es demasiado azucarada. Me sorprende que todavía tengas dientes.

**Mikey**: Hmmm… Mejor vamos a recibir la comida, ya no deben tardar en llegar.

Guardamos las mezclas en el refrigerador y salimos. Recorriendo los túneles llegamos a una reja que daba paso a un callejón, por el que se podía ver de cerca a los transeúntes, la reja estaba bien oculta en las sombras.

**Mikey**: Aquí tienes Rose *le da todo el dinero y abre la reja con cuidado*, espéralos en la esquina.

**Rose**: ¿Por qué yo?

**Mikey**: ¿Eres tonta?, el repartidor no puede verme así, olvidé mi disfraz. No todos los días se ven tortugas mutantes esperando comida a domicilio.

**Rose**: ^^'. Je, je, je tienes razón. Perdona. Bien, en un momento regreso.

Tal y como lo mencionó mi nuevo amiguito los repartidores no se hicieron esperar, Rose recibe la comida y regresa de vuelta al fondo del callejón donde la espera Mikey.

**Mikey**: ¡Fantástico!, que bien huele.

Los dos golosos toman el camino de regreso y al llegar a la guarida empiezan a contruir el pequeño "campamento" frente al televisor con toda la comida alrededor de ellos. Al terminar los dos se miran orgullosos.

**Mikey**: Esto es lo que yo llamo "ambiente perfecto para la diversión" si señor.

**Rose**: Cierto, ahora lo único que nos falta son antorchas y un castillo que invadir. Por cierto ¿en qué juego quieres que te patee primero?

**Mikey**: ¡¿Cómo que patearme, pues con quién te crees que estás hablando?. Soy un campeón en cualquiera de mis juegos, es más, tienes el honor de escoger el juego. ¡¿En cuál quieres morder el polvo ?.

**Rose**: *Entrecerrando los ojos* Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso niño. De todo el grupo de mis amigos que nos dedicamos a jugar soy una de las mejores. Escojo el Smash Brothers Melee primero.

**Mikey**: Bien, soy el mejor jugando con Samus y mi tarjeta de memoria tiene todos los personajes, objetos y arenas desbloqueados, así podemos pelear en el que sea.

**Rose**: Yo juego con Zelda, en lo que conectas el aparato, colocas el disco e insertas la memoria quiero revisar el control que voy a usar, porque si está en malas condiciones no deseo que mi juego se vea interrumpido por un botón o una palanca en mal estado.

**Mikey**: Si te vas a poner tus moños, entonces ten… *Mikey saca dos controles nuevos totalmente empacados*. Estos los compré hace dos días. Así no tendrás excusa ni pretexto.

**Rose**: Perfecto, esto es de lo que estoy hablando, quiero el azul y te dejo el anaranjado.

Mikey termina de conectar todo y Rose de desempacar los controles, nos sentamos en el piso uno al lado de otro, conectando nuestros controles nuevos, nos sonreímos con la emoción de la diversión que nos espera y gritamos:

**Mikey**: ¡Hasta que la sangre llegue al río Rose!

**Rose**: ¡Para dos jugadores expertos, es lo menos que podríamos esperar Mikey!

En la pantalla de inicio escojo a Zelda, Mikey a Samus, el lugar de pelea: Hyrule, diez "vidas" cada quien y comenzamos una pelea sin objetos, todas las golpizas son a mano limpia. Tomo la delantera, pues Miguel Angel no está acostumbrado a mi forma de pelear, Zelda es un personaje muy veloz y como puede transformarse en Sheik los dardos que lanza son muy efectivos, sobre todo para destruir las bolas de energía del arma de Samus. En tan solo cinco minutos Mikey solamente tiene dos vidas restantes y yo aún tengo cinco.

**Mikey**: ¡Ya basta! ¡Se acabó el señor amabilidad! Ahora verás.

Mikey cambia la estrategia y comienza a lanzar misiles en lo que carga el arma más poderosa, se acerca más y más a mi personaje acorralándolo en la orilla del precipicio, de pronto lanza la carga completa del arma principal y al poner la defensa en el momento justo logro salvarme y al mismo tiempo le regreso su bola de energía logrando con eso que pierda una "vida" más.

**Rose**: ¡Vamos Mikey estás decepcionándome!, ¡concéntrate!, ¡que se sientan las ganas de triunfar!.

**Mikey**: ¡Lo estoy intentando!, ¿cómo es posible que pelees de esa forma?, mis hermanos no lo hacen así.

**Rose**: Pretextos…

Tres minutos más tarde el resultado final es: Rose gana con dos "vidas" de ventaja. Miguel Ángel está murmurando algo que no logro escuchar. En lo que Mikey está gruñendo Rose ya se está comiendo sus fideos de la comida china y tomándose su malteada.

Mikey al ver a Rose, se da un respiro comiéndose su pizza y tomándose su malteada también. De pronto ambos se dan cuenta que se están viendo de reojo mientras comen. Sin esperar un segundo más los dos se ríen a carcajadas.

**Mikey**: Muy bien Rose, admito que me has derrotado, pero la tarde aún no termina y los juegos son muchos *menciona mientras me guiña un ojo* en varios de ellos estoy seguro que te derrotaré.

**Rose**: Eso espero pequeño Mikey, me estoy divirtiendo mucho, eres un gran jugador, a pesar de que acabo de ganar tengo que admitir que me costó mucho trabajo *Rose se sonríe*.

**Mikey**: ¿Qué vamos a jugar ahora?, ¿te gustaría continuar con el Mario Kart?.

**Rose**: ¡Claro!, ese juego también es uno de mis favoritos. Por cierto pásame la salsa picante, quiero ponerle un poco a mi rebanada de pizza.

**Mikey**: Aquí tienes. ¿Me das un poco?.

**Rose**: Adelante.

Mikey le pone unas gotitas de la salsa a su rebanada de pizza y le da una mordida, de inmediato me doy cuenta que el pequeñuelo no está acostumbrado a comer algo tan picante, pues se toma casi de un trago toda su malteada restante.

**Mikey**: ¡Esto está muy picoso!, ¿Cómo puedes comer esto?. Casi sentí que me estaba quemando la lengua. Deberías haberme avisado.

**Rose**: Perdona, pero… ¿De qué país me dijiste que eras princesa?. ¡Vamos Mikey!, ¡No sean tan delicado!, Se supone que eres todo un "hombre".

**Mikey**: Si, pero tu vienes de un país donde esto se come casi a diario y lo más condimentado en el mío es el cátsup. Dame chance. *me dice eso mientras se saca la lengua y trata de abanicarse*

**Rose**: *Sonriéndose*. Eres tan tierno :). Perdóname Mikey, no quería que te sintieras ofendido, pero cuando me dijiste que querías probarla creí que ya la habías comido antes.

**Mikey**: No, sólo quería presumirte, pero creo que fuiste tú la que me sorprendió. *Rose se levanta y va a la cocina, de regreso le trae un vaso con agua a Mikey.*

**Rose**: Aquí tienes Mikey con esto estoy segura se te quitará un poco el ardor que tienes en tu lengüita.

**Mikey**: Gracias. *Se la toma casi de un solo trago*. ¿Continuamos?.

**Rose**: ¡Claro!.

Miguel Ángel cambia el disco de Smash Brothers Melee por el de Mario Kart. En la pantalla de inicio yo me decido por el auto rosa, la princesa Peach y al hongo de color rosa: Toadette. Mikey escoge el auto de carreras azul, tortuga con el caparazón rojo y al honguito amigo de Mario.

**Mikey**: ¿Por qué escogiste todo de color rosa?.

**Rose**: Porque me gusta que estén en sincronía con el color de mis ideas Mikey ^o^.

Comienza la carrera, escogimos la copa, de esa forma podemos recorrer todas las pistas cuando menos una sola vez. Me gusta la princesa por que puede "absorber" los poderes de los demás y el honguito rosa porque con ella puedo ir a una velocidad mayor por un corto tiempo.

Los personajes que ha escogido mi amiguito son también muy buenos, el honguito tiene la misma capacidad que la mía: correr muy rápidamente por un tiempo. La tortuga con caparazones rojos lanza tres que te persiguen hasta que te golpean, bastante molestos para mí, pero muy efectivos para Mikey.

Esta vez la suerte le sonríe a Miguel Ángel pues acaba trapeando el piso conmigo, su victoria es completa. Se ve que le ha costado trabajo, solamente me ha ganado con dos pistas de ventaja.

**Mikey**: ¡GANÉ!. Gané yo y tú perdiste. Gané yo, no tú. Tú perdiste, yo gané.

**Rose**: *Pensando: ¿así es como se siente Rafael cuando Miguel Ángel le dice a cada rato: ¡soy el campeón del Battle Nexus!, me dan ganas de darle un coscorrón.*

**Rose**: ¡Pero yo te gané cuando jugamos Smash Mikey!

**Mikey**: ¡Eso no importa ahora!. Vamos Rose no seas tan inmadura, admite que yo te gané. *Se sonríe de forma vanidosa*

**Rose**: ¡¿Inmadura YO?. Mikey… las pedradas no se lanzan cuando también te pueden golpear a ti.

**Mikey**: Claro que no.

**Rose**: Claro que sí.

**Mikey**: Que no.

**Rose**: Que si.

**Mikey**: ¡Que no!.

**Rose**: ¡Que si!.

**Mikey**: ¡QUE NO!.

**Rose**:¡QUE SI!.

**Rose**: ¡Basta!. Nunca vamos a terminar Mikey. Los dos juntos no tenemos ni la mitad de la madurez que podría tener una niña de cinco años.

**Mikey**: Esta bien, admito que gastamos un tiempo precioso en discusiones tontas. Así que propongo que juguemos algo juntos, ¿qué te parece?.

**Rose**: Es una idea estupenda, creo que se puede escoger un juego perfecto para ambos. ¿Jugamos Resident Evil 5?.

**Mikey**: Maravilloso, pero te advierto que voy a jugar con Chris.

**Rose**: Bien, yo puedo jugar con Sheeva.

Desconectamos el Game Cube y sacamos un Xbox360 con el juego de Resident Evil 5. Un juego genial para dos personas, ambos contra la máquina. Rápidamente lo conectamos y antes de comenzar nos terminamos el resto de la comida mientras platicamos.

**Rose**: Debe ser genial tener como hermano a alguien tan inteligente como Donatelo. Estoy segura que reparar una de tus consolas debe ser tan fácil para él como abrir una lata de refresco.

**Mikey**: Si, él puede hacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El único inconveniente es que tengo que rogarle como dos horas para que lo haga.

Se nos acerca la pequeña mascotita de Mikey: Klunk.

**Rose**: Hola chiquito *lo acaricia* ¿cómo estás?. Tienes un gatito tan tierno Mikey.

**Mikey**: Si es muy lindo, le encanta acurrucarse con cualquiera que esté acostado en el sillón.

**Rose**: ¿También con Leo?.

**Mikey**: Sobre todo con él, parece que el gatito puede sentir cuando alguno de nosotros está preocupado y como mi hermano mayor es muy dado a estar siempre muy preocupado por nosotros, Klunk lo sigue como si quisiera consolarlo.

**Rose**: ¡Quien fuera gato! ^o^.

Terminamos de comer y acostamos al pequeño Klunk en el sillón. Comenzamos el juego desde cero para no arruinarnos la diversión con un archivo completo. Miguel Ángel tiene una puntería simplemente asombrosa, puedo jurar que mata a los zombies de un solo tiro en la cabeza.

Nos hemos dividido las acciones del juego para tener las mejores posibilidades de éxito, Mikey junta todas las municiones y armas que puede, yo junto todos los tesoros y me encargo de los sprays curativos.

Ambos tenemos una capacidad bastante buena para todas las secuencias de botones que aparecen en el juego. El se ha quedado con el arma sencilla y los rifles francotiradores y a mí me ha dejado la escopeta y el lanzagranadas. Simplemente genial. Terminamos el juego en menos de cinco horas, en el más alto nivel de dificultad.

**Mikey**: Somos unos campeones, sí señor.

**Rose**: Ya es muy tarde Mikey, estamos jugando desde la mañana y ya casi es media noche.

**Mikey**: Tienes razón. Ven Rose te llevaré al sitio que originalmente querías visitar: la habitación de Leonardo.

**Rose**: Gracias Mikey, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Pero primero deberíamos limpiar este desorden, ¿no crees?.

**Mikey**: No te preocupes, en cuanto termines volveremos a recogerlo, además ¿cuánto te puedes tardar?.

**Rose**: *Sonriéndose*, como se ve que no me conoces a fondo…

Subimos al piso superior de la guarida y Miguel Ángel me guía, unos minutos después estoy frente al lugar en el que duerme mi adorado.

**Rose**: *Empieza a suspirar* ¡Qué bien huele!, se ve que es un chico muy limpio y ordenado.

Toda la habitación es un ejemplo de pulcritud y orden, hasta me da miedo tocar algo, me da la impresión de que podría romper el delicado ambiente que mora dentro de ella y vuelvo a suspirar.

**Mikey**: Oye Rose, si sigues suspirando, te vas a acabar el oxígeno de la habitación.

**Rose**: ¿Y qué si me lo acabo?. Vamos Mikey no te burles de mí, si realmente eres mi amigo puedes comprenderme.

**Mikey**: Lo que no puedo comprender es porque te gusta alguien tan aburrido como Leonardo. Por otra parte, aquí tienes a todo un galán, no es por presumir, pero soy el más guapo de todos mis hermanos.

**Rose**: ¿Acaso me odiarías por no escogerte a ti?, vamos Mikey no creo que seas tan necio como para imaginar que me traicionaría. Mi corazón me ha ordenado imperiosamente preferirlo y voy a ser siempre fiel a mí misma.

**Mikey**: No lo decía con esa intención, sólo quería sumar una más a las admiradoras que ya tengo.

**Rose**: Tu siempre serás mi segundo favorito Mikey *le dice sonriéndose*.

Rose comienza a buscar una vez más dentro de su mochila y saca un libro.

**Mikey**: ¿Qué es eso?

**Rose**: Un libro que me obsequió una persona muy querida, hace mucho tiempo. *Rose besa la portada del libro y lo coloca en el pequeño librero cerca de los demás*.

**Mik**ey: ¿Por qué besaste el libro?.

**Rose**: No te ofendas Mikey pero de todos ustedes Leonardo es el más desarrollado, espiritualmente hablando. En cuanto toque el libro estoy segura que adivinará el beso y espero que sonría sabiendo que hay alguien que lo quiere tanto.

**Mikey**: ¿Y por qué no se lo das tú misma?.

**Rose**: Porque soy más común que una lata de refresco Mikey. Mmmm… creo que tenías razón Miguel Ángel… soy patética.

Repentinamente se escucha el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y se escucha la voz de Rafael.

**Rafael**: ¡Mikey!, Ya volvimos, ¿dónde estás?.

**Donatelo**: Con razón Mikey estaba enfermo del estómago, miren cuánto ha comido *dice señalando toda la basura que ha quedado frente al televisor*.

**Leonardo**: Otra vez se la ha pasado frente al televisor todo el día.

Sorprendidos como si fueran dos ladrones Rose y Miguel Ángel se ponen histéricos.

**Rose**: ¡Sácame de aquí Mikey!, no quiero que Leonardo me vea.

**Mikey**: Sígueme *dice en voz baja*, en mi habitación hay un pequeño túnel escondido, por ahí me he escabullido algunas veces.

Afortunadamente la puerta de la habitación de Miguel Ángel es la siguiente y nadie logra vernos. Mikey separa su cama del muro y de inmediato se ve la entrada del pequeño túnel.

**Rose**: Gracias por todo Mikey, perdona que no te haya ayudado a recoger. Espero que no te regañen por mi culpa.

**Mikey**: No importa ya estoy acostumbrado a los gritos. Hasta luego Rose.

Rose se despide del travieso con un abrazo, muy a tiempo porque a causa de la impaciencia Rafael subió al tercer nivel en busca de Mikey. Miguel Ángel vuelve a poner su cama en la posición inicial en cuanto Rose entra en el túnel.

**Rafael**: ¡Mikey!, ¿estás sordo?, tenemos varios minutos llamándote, cabeza hueca.

**Mikey**: Ya te oí gruñón, solo estaba buscando uno de mis comics.

**Rafael**: Estás en serios problemas niño, Leonardo y el maestro Splinter ya se dieron cuenta del desorden que has dejado abajo.

**Mikey**: *Poniéndose pensativo*. Estoy plenamente convencido, todo este sacrificio equivalía a tener mi propia película en Hollywood.

**FIN**

Al fin soy libre de seguir con la que sigue. Recuerden decirme si apesta o no. GRACIAS.


End file.
